Han (Naruto)
How Han joined the Tourney Han (ハン, Han) was a shinobi from Iwagakure and the jinchūriki of the Five-Tails. He was at some point captured by Akatsuki and had the Five-Tails removed from his body, causing Han's death. Returned to life by Susano'o, Han set out to hopefully find a way to control the Five Tailed beast within him. He soon provoked a fight at a Kung Fu Club run by Lian. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Han has his right hand tucked in his kimono. After the announcer calls his name Han bursts steam out of his body as the camera zooms saying "You'll regret that!" Special Moves Fountain of Fury Fist (Neutral) After increasing his chakra temperature to the boiling point, Han releases boiling steams from his body and delivers a steam-enhanced punch that sends his opponent flying far away. Furious Spiral Kick (Side) Han jumps up into the air, and does a spinning downward kick that's accelerated by his steam to the opponent. Furious Spiral Punch (Up) Han jumps and lands several punches on his opponent as he spins, hitting them upwards. Indestructible (Down) Han releases steam from his armour that damages the nearby opponent. Eruption Kick (Hyper Smash) Han releases boiling steam from his body and delivers a powerful kick to his opponent with enhanced force via Steam Armour. Five-Mountain Jump (Final Smash) Han delves a powerful punch to his opponent, sending them flying into the air. He then jumps after them and transforms into Kokuo, headbutts them, and smashes the opponent under his hoof so strongly that he ruptures the ground and generates a fiery shock-wave. Victory Animations #Han tips his red kasa hat saying "The Five Tails is on my side. I don't yield that easily." #Han erupts steam and says "You fought well against my aggressive attack. I admire your fighting spirit." #Han rapidly punches giving off steam then says "You were wrong in the first place, thinking you could challenge me with weak blows." On-Screen Appearance Han bursts in from steam and says "Give me everything you've got!" Trivia *Han's rival is the leader of the Kung Fu Club, Lian. *Han shares his English voice actor with Scorpion, Iron Knuckle, Freddy Krueger, Dio Brando, Young Dio, Motochika, Zankuro Minazuki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Ragna the Bloodedge, Bass Armstrong, Dr. Anton Phibes, Magnus, Dialga, Isshin Kurosaki, Laxus Dreyar, Sloth, Luke Valentine, Kunzite, Franky, TJ Combo and Count Dracula. *Han shares his Japanese voice actor with Fu Xi, Han, Guile, Raven, Azrael, Alex, Kishward and Asura. *Han shares his French voice actor with Han Dang, Lu Meng, Dogadon, Super Why, Genki Sakura, Jin Kazama, Devil Jin, Dampierre, King Dedede, Ganondorf, Iceman, Gambit, Klaw, Silver Surfer, Ghost Rider, Snook, Giorno Giovanna, Crash Bandicoot, Kabuto Yakushi, Colonel Pluck (in the Stompybot 3000), Evil Crash, Emperor Leo, Wracktail, Akisame Koetsuji and Eiji Kisaragi. *Han shares his German voice actor with Manabu Itagaki. *Han shares his Arabic voice actor with Zuko, Sub-Zero, Rikuo, Magaki, Tao Ren, Yuan Ka-Fai, Kanetsugu Naoe, Cosmo Yuki (in Ideon), Giorno Giovanna, Jia Chong, Targel, Knot-Wing the Koopa, Kosaku Kawajiri, Yoshikage Kira, Shigure Nakamura, Alcor Zeta Bud, Mizar Zeta Syd, Lang Rangler, Holland Novak (including in Terminus B303), Shido Fuyuki, Lord Raptor, Subaru Shinjo, Venom, Leorio Paradinight, Koro-sensei and Gilthunder. *Han shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Han, Ujiyasu Hojo, Cranky Kong, the Robotic Operating Buddy, Alakazam, Iruka Umino, Killer B, Magaki, the Millenium Star, Beastman, Gray Fox, the First Hokage Tobirama Senju, Raiden, the Second Hokage Hashirama Senju, Akisame Koetsuji, Go Miyake, Spiritomb, Beedrill, Raiga Kurosuki, Ken Hidaka, He-Man, Amon, Zebra and Wind Crowrang. Category:Naruto characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters